An interview with FMA
by missanimestranger
Summary: parnter fic with middeneaht. This is the result of wanting to try out an interview fic whilst being bored and slightly hyper. And when your brain works on randomness. Readers; read as we ask questions that make no sence!


**An Interview with...**

_**Fullmetal Alchemist (brotherhood)**_

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

_**Missanimestranger: Hi! I'm doing this interview with my mate Middeneaht. **_

**Middeneaht: Yo! **

_**Missanimestranger: To make things easier for the interview Middeneaht and I will be using other names. I shall be known as ROXY!**_

**Middeneaht: Uhh... That name doesn't really suit you. How about Bobby! ^-^**

_**MAS: What! No I like that name. Were on the internet I can be what I want!**_

**Middi: *Sigh* I was only joking. T.T**

_**MAS: Oh... Well go on, what's your name then?**_

**Middi: MAISIE!**

_**Mas: Right, I'm Roxie and she's Masie and together we are Rox-ie?**_

**Middi: How about... Roxie and Maisie! **

_**MAS: arg, you're so unimaginative. Ever heard of Jedwood?**_

**Middi: They suck. T.T**

_**MAS: I never said they were good...**_

**Ed: Get on with It!**

**Al: We've been sat here for hours!**

**Middi: You complain too much. But they do have a point...**

**M&M: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Ed: Interview.**

**M&M: Whatever! **

**(Disclaimer- We do not own FMA.)**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**Author's thoughts**

_Things going on._

Talking

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

Roxie: VIC!

Maisie: Way to start an interview.

Ed: Who's Vic and why are you looking at me when you say that?

Roxie: *Ignoring last question* you're a lot shorter-I mean taller than I thought you'd be.

Masie: Now you've done it.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!

_Everyone in the interview room- Uh, I mean masie's living room sweat drops. Roxie throws milk at Ed. _

Maisie: You've ruined the Carpet!

Roxie: hehe

Al: Can we get on with the interview?

Masie: Right. *glares at Roxie* Let's get on with it.

Roxie: First question! **Ummm... what to say** So... Ed...

Ed: *death glare*

Roxie: Hows being short for ya! Hee, heee!

**Maisie:** **She just doesn't get it. But then she's probably just doing this to wind him up.**

Ed: *Being held down by Al, Roy and Riza* WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU-!

Roxie: I'm only joking Ed *starts stroking Ed's hair* **So soft! **I love you! Hehe. My real first question is What's it like having automail?

_Winry appears in room and glares at Ed._

Ed: Uhh... It's great! Yeah! Especially when you have a great automail mechanic like Winry.

Maisie: Do I detect some sort of romance going on here?

Ed & Winry: SHUT UP!

_Winry throws spanner at Masie, who gets knocked out._

Roxie & Armstrong: Aww, such a cute couple!

_Winry and Ed glare at them but start blushing._

Roxie: So...

_Maisie leaps up from ground._

Maisie: Next question!

Roxie: You recovered fast.

Maisie: Armstrong, why don't you show us some of your moves!

Armstrong: OF CORSE! I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW YOU SOME OF THE THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN THROUGH THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS! *Pulls his top off*

Maisie: Why does he always have to do that!

Roxy: Yeah and why is it we never see your mouth, got any horrible boils under that blonde mess of yours ARMSTRONG.

Armstrong: I'm just practicing the skill of 'not moving your lips when speaking' that has been passed down through the Armstrong family for GENERATIONS!

M&R: Rrriiiggghhhtt...

Maisie: Well, we're off to have lunch!

Roxie: Be back in a bit!

Ed: Don't leave us here!

M&R: You'll be fine!

_They walk out the door. There's a click from the other side._

Everyone apart from Armstrong, who's too busy showing off his body: THEY'VE LOCKED US IN!

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

_(In the background behind the door)_

_**(A/N: These events really did happen) **_

_Roxie: Maisie, the ketchup's not coming out_

_Maisie: Ok, give it here._

_Sound of a bottle shaking._

_Maisie: Come out of there you stupid tomato sauce that goes with sausages and bacon! Wait I don't even like bacon._

_Roxie: And I'm a vegetarian! _

_Maisie: No, you're just fussy and don't eat red meat._

_Roxie: Why you!_

_Explosion!_

_The FMA gang fall from the door. Al falls on Tv remote. _

_Fullmetal alchemist theme tune starts playing. _

_Al: Hey, it's us!_

_Ed: Maybe we could use this to get back to our world._

_Roxie appears in door with red all over her._

_Roxie: don't get any ideas. *leaves*_

_Al: Was that blood or ketchup?_

_Winry: Well she was in the room with Maisie._

_Ed: if it's ketchup that's what she gets for pouring milk all over me!_

_Roxie: *appears again* I can still hear you. _

_Ed: hehe._

_5 minutes later_

_The 2__nd__ fullmetal alchemist theme tune starts playing._

_Ed: First they say their having lunch and now their watching telly!_

_Roxie: Come on Maisie dance with me_

_*beep beep*_

_M&R: PIZZA_

_Woman's voice: No it needs be in for longer._

_M&R: Noooo!_

_*Door handle turns*_

_Youger woman's voice: Maisie why is the door locked_

_Maisie: No reason. Just don't go in there. Just go sit in your room._

_YWV: Um, ok._

A minute later

_M&M: PIZZA!_

Another minute later

_Roxie: *singing* 0 3 5 6 77 8 5 4_

_Ed: What's she doing now?_

_Roy: Singing numbers._

_Ed: I know that but why!_

_Roxie: Hi dad..._

_FMAC: Oh._

_**Xx—Xx—Xx **_

Half an hour later...

_Walking back into inter- living room._

Maisie: That Pizza was amazing!

Roxie: Yummy!

Ed: Well it sure took you long enough.

_Roxie gets out a bottle of milk. _

Al: *Gets out note book* Pizza. One of the things I'm going to eat once I get my body back.

Roxie: Question time!

Maisie: What's alchemy like?

_Ed's about to answer._

Roxie: Well we're out of time!

FMAC: WHAT!

Maisie: Bye-ne!

**Roxie: Lucky channel reference!**

**Xx—Xx—XX**

_**MAS: We hope you enjoyed our 'interview'!**_

**Middi: Review! Review! Review!**

_**MAS: yes please do. Heh, it rhymes! **_

**Middi: Oh yes if anyone would like to read my FMA fic it's called 'ready to die'. It's a character death fic. *cough* Edward *caugh***

**Ed: WHAT!**

**MAS: Oh I felt so sorry for him. I cried!**

**Middi: So you do like Ed!**

**MAS: Says the one who kills him.**

**Middi: At least I don't sing about pencil cases!**

**MAS: That reminds me. Ed!**

**Ed: What?**

**MAS: *hands him a piece of paper* sing this!**

**Ed: *looks at paper* No.**

**MAS: WHAT!**

**Ed: I'll sing it but I'll do a different version. **

**MAS: Ok... Middi turn the music on!**

**Ed: Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams...**

**Ed & MAS: together we will everything that we're looking for.**

**All: ONE PIECE! *Dance of into the sunset singing 'We are!'* **


End file.
